The Basics
by Totally.Addicted.to.Twilight
Summary: an IM converstation can turn into a traumatic experience when you learn what sweet little Rennesmee has learned from her parents...rated M just to be safe.
1. IM conversation

**Once upon a time, the girls of T.A.T.T were super bored; Angie and Patty were bored and Ashley felt kinda glum. Sooooooo..... Angie wrote Ashley a note and low and behold this one- shot was born! Dun... Dun... Dun!!!**

**disclaimer:( we do not own Twilight, we just like to pretend we are the characters!! :)**

**(Nessie is 17 years old)**

* * *

**_Alice, Bella, and Reneesme have logged onto their IM accounts; this is their conversation_**

* * *

**_Alice_**: **adorablePixie**

**_Bella_: Married2aGod**

**_Reneesme_: WarmBloodedLovr**

**_Jasper_: TheSouthShouldHaveWon**

**_Emmett_: EmmyTheGreat**

* * *

**_adorablePixie has logged on_**

_**Married2aGod has logged on**_

_**WarmBloodedLvr has logged on**_

**Married2aGod:** I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!

**adorablePixie: **Jasper is hotter!

**Married2aGod: **U wish!

**WarmBloodedLvr: **Both of u keep dreamin cuz my man is da hottest!

**adorablePixie:** *Brings in Jasper and takes off his shirt* This is a THOUSAND times hotter/better than Edward OR Jacob

**Married2aGod: **EWWW!!!! That's my brother-in-law Alice!!! GROSS!!! No offense Jasper.

_**TheSouthShouldHaveWon has logged on**_

**TheSouthShouldHaveWon: **None taken Bells

_**TheSouthShouldHaveWon has logged off**_

**Married2aGod:** Okay then... MY EYES!!!!

**WarmBloodedLvr: **Jacob is warm blooded so he has bigger and sexier muscles. :P

**Married2aGod:** Keep those thoughts to yourself young lady!...please...

**adorablePixie: **I second that! No but seriously, please keep THOSE thoughts to yourself.

**WarmBloodedLvr:** *after thought* If you think my thoughts are bad, you should see us in real life. Jake is GREAT in bed. Actually I hope you dont, can you say awkward.

**adorablePixie: **EWWWWW!!!!! Jasper cover my ears!!!

**- I don't care if it's just a computer screen. No! Don't cover my eyes cuz then I cant see!! GOD DAMMIT JUST COVER MY EARS!!-**

**adorablePixie: **Oooooo.... I'm telling Eddie!!!

**Married2aGod: **-sighs- I know your of age, so I cant say anything; but just use protection. Please say your using protection.

**WarmBloodedLvr: **Of course I am! Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett gave me HUNDREDS of condoms; so dont worry about it :)

**Married2aGod: **WHAT?!?!?!

**WarmBloodedLvr: **I wouldn't be talking mom... remember I caught you and daddy getting it on last night! Ugh; I'll never recover from that one -shivers uncontrollably-

**Married2aGod: **No one told you to look!! Shame on you!!

**adorablePixie: **EWWW!! What are you teaching your child?!

**Married2aGod: **-shrugs- the basics

**WarmBloodedLvr: **...........

**adorablePixie: **...........

**Married2aGod: **...........

_**WarmBloodedLvr has logged off**_

**_adorablePixie has logged off_**

_**Married2aGod has logged off**_

_**EmmyTheGreat has logged on**_

**EmmyTheGreat: **Where did everyone go?

**EmmyTheGreat: **MAN! I always miss all the fun!!

_**EmmyTheGreat has logged off**_

**The conversation you have read above is completely factual. We hope you did not suffer any mental/emotional distress while reading this. This has been a T.A.T.T production; please review!!!**

**_Angie's note:) in my defense i was just writing Jasper is hot in a piece of paper (i do that all the time...I'm a Jasper lover) and they got defensive...especially Ashley with Jacob....again not my fault!! this is what happens when three Twilight obsess girls are bored...._**


	2. Important info

**Okay let me explain how things are in T.A.T.T. First off it means Totally Addicted To Twilight, get it, get it! We are all very close and we have lots of fun! Your ideas will never be shunned or made fun of and we will welcome you into our group as if we were life long friends. We write stories just for the hell of it and we dont care if they sounds totally stupid. An idea is never a bad one and there is a 99.99% chance that if it gets thought up, it will be put into writing!!**

**When we write our stories we do a lot of role playing. We speaks as if we are the character we most relate to. We have 5 of the characters already.**

**Angie- Alice**

**Patty- Rosalie**

**Devon- Jasper**

**Yara- Bella**

**Julia- Edward**

**We are holding a contest starting a long time ago til however long it takes us to fill in that character.**

**These are the characters we need to fill:**

**Esme**

**Jacob**

**Emmett**

**Carlisle**

**If you are interested in being apart of T.A.T.T all you have to do is email us to pattycake8591 at yahoo . com(it didn't let me put the e-mail so i had to put it like that...but you get it right?) and tell us why you think you are best suited to be that character!! It doesn't have to be long just a sentence or two. We cant wait to finally meet the rest of our coven!!!! **

**ohh and we need need to be able to get ahold of you either through IM, email or cell phone!! :) good luck!! **


End file.
